When He Forgets
by Michiko Kougai
Summary: He knows that when he forgets, Sakuno gets disappointed. When she gets disappointed, it's going to be hard for him to make it up to her. please read and review. Thank you!


**When He Forgets**

by: Michiko Kougai

It's been a year since everyone found out that the aloof, anti-social Echizen Ryoma and the coach's grand daughter were going out. The senpais knowing all about this can't help to snigger and tease at the young boy every tennis club session or at any occasion. They often said that youth is very special and must be enjoyed at any cost.

Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno are already on their last year of junior high. Since all their senpais graduated, the teasing and pestering subsided for a while. When he thought about it, before the good for nothing senpais -as he may call it- graduated he always spends time with her _**with**_ the senpais. And that was annoying! Annoying in a way that you can't be alone with your girl and they make unnecessary remarks to piss you off. Now that they're gone, the moment is perfect.

Ryoma is still the prince of tennis. He plays tennis all day and in addition to that he is currently the captain of Segaku's tennis club. And due to this, he sometimes forgets his commitments to Sakuno. He knows that when he forgets, Sakuno gets disappointed. When she gets disappointed, it's going to be hard for him to make it up to her. This was always their scenario in their one year relationship.

Sakuno was walking towards the male tennis club. She saw him there standing stiffly and his hand crossed over his chest. She laughed inwardly to herself as she remembered that he was just exactly like Tezuka buchou, but even harsher.

A few minutes later she was finally noticed. She waved a small "hi" and he responded with a small smirk. Ryoma immediately dismissed the club and walked towards her.

"Is your club done for today?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma nodded. "Yeah, but they're all still mada mada-" Before Ryoma could finish his trademark phrase Sakuno cut him off.

"Could you stop saying that, Ryoma-kun? They're all doing their best to please you." She replied feeling poorly for his team mates.

"Che," Ryoma snorted. He sat down on the bench and opened his bag to get some towel. He wiped the sweat coming down from his forehead. Sakuno stood in front of him just staring at him unblinkingly. He sighed as he put down the towel and grabbed her hand pulling her on the bench with him receiving a little shriek from her.

"Ne, what's up?" He asked.

"Ano- would you accompany me tomorrow?" She asked stuttering.

"Hmm?" Ryoma replied waiting for her to continue her statement.

"You see, we rarely go out lately. You became too busy as the captain for the tennis team." She replied blushing. She herself can't believe that she was able to confront this with Ryoma.

Ryoma chuckled and flicked Sakuno's forehead.

"Ow!" She pipped out and rubbed the part of her head. "What's wrong?" She said pouting.

"Sure! What are we doing tomorrow?" he replied looking at her.

"Ano- let's go to Haritatsu's. I need replacements for my racket's string." She replied.

Ryoma smirked as he stood up and slung his bag over her shoulder, looking over her, "Okay, train station at 2 p.m.?"

Sakuno's face brightens up. "Yeah!"

She stood up and placed a kiss on Ryoma's cheek. She felt that he stiffened. Well, he always does even though they're already steady for a year. He felt the blood rushing through his face and tinting his cheeks red. It's hard to hide his blush when he currently isn't wearing his cap.

"Let's go." He stated as he interlaced his finger with hers dragging her with him. Sakuno followed abruptly having a small smile lingering on her lips.

- - -

Echizen Household

Ryoma entered his house and was welcomed by eight tall men. His eyes widen when he heard the familiar voice of his acrobatic senpai. He thought that he was just hallucinating. But his mind told him otherwise when he heard it for the second time around.

"Oi ochibi!!!" Kikumaru wailed hugging Ryoma oh so tightly.

"Echizen!!!" Momoshiro as well run towards him rubbing his head.

Ryoma was still dumbfounded finding all his senpais inside his house. All of the others are just sitting and drinking some tea while the two came welcoming him with their usual antics.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he tried to get away from their vice like grip. He sighed with glee as they loosen up and answer his inquiry.

"We want you to come with us tomorrow for a tennis convention." Kikumaru replied.

"All our tennis rival schools will also be attending the convention." Momoshiro added.

Ryoma's eyes widen in excitement. "Tennis convention, eh?"

"Will you give us the honor, captain of Seigaku's tennis club?" Tezuka asked looking at Ryoma sternly.

Ryoma nods his head. "Who can stop me?"

- - -

She was standing there for almost forty-five minutes now. Yet, there was still no sign of him coming. She's now having thoughts that she was completely ignored and yet maybe their one year relationship is nearing its end. She sighed heavily. "Mou, where is Ryoma-kun?"

On the other hand, Ryoma, who was supposed to meet her, was at Atobe Keigo's big mansion. The convention was unsurprisingly held there hosted by Hyotei's team captain himself. Everyone was enjoying. Well who would not enjoy if you have the luxury of everything; food and drinks, etcetera.

A little while later a big ringing sound was heard. Everyone was startled by the deafening sound.

"Nya, what was that?"

Everyone shrugged at his inquiry. Atobe cleared his throat. "That was the biggest clock in this room. The time now is 3:00." He replied as a matter of factly.

Most of the visitors just "Ah-ed" and "Hm-ed", but it seems that Ryoma's reaction was different from all the others. His eyes widen and his lips parted as he thinks over.

"_Three o'clock?"_ Ryoma's eyes grew even wider as he remembered what he seemed to forget. _"I'm supposed to meet her an hour ago! Damn!" _Echizen thought as he suddenly bolted out the room not even waving a goodbye to anyone.

"Where did Echizen go?" Momoshiro asked finding out that Ryoma was nowhere to be found.

"Nya, I just saw ochibi a while ago. He seems to be in so much hurry. What do you think happened, nya? Kikumaru retorted.

"Who knows?" Momoshiro replied.

"Saa, I think Echizen forgot someone today." Fuji stated.

"What makes you say that Fuji-senpai?"

"Hmm...well it's just a guess you know." He replied hiding the knowing smirk.

- - -

Ryoma arrived at the train station at around three-thirty. He didn't even bother to hope that she would still be there waiting. He sighed as he walked to the vending machine getting himself a Ponta. He sighed again. "Another hard day tomorrow, mada mada dane."

- - -

The next day, Echizen dismissed the tennis club as early as possible. He really needs to find her as soon as possible. He needs a lot of apologies and he really have to make it to her, bad. He knew that Sakuno would really not like it if the reason of him ditching her is again about tennis. She would never be pleased and they might be breaking up for real.

He looked everywhere but it seems fate is not siding him this time. He was about to give up and go home when he found her sitting under the big shaded tree reading.

He heaved a deep sigh_. 'It seems apologizing to her is even harder than defeating his old man in tennis.'_

He slowly walked towards her and bended forward. "Ne," He said.

Sakuno looked at him not putting the book down. "Oh," She replied quietly then started reading the book again

Ryoma felt like something is piercing his insides. It suddenly began to hurt.

He sighed again. He sat behind her and slowly encircled his arms around her petite waist. Sakuno smiled a little. She knows too well these little antics of his.

"Sakuno, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You should be."

Silence then enveloped the both of them. Sakuno continued reading while Ryoma's still holding her. A few seconds later, Sakuno started hearing deep, labored and uneven breathing. She dropped the book she was reading and looked behind her.

"Ryoma, are you okay?"

Ryoma merely nodded his head at her inquiry.

"Ryoma,"

"I'm really sorry." He repeated.

"I know, Ryoma-kun. Are you sick?" She inquired. Her disappointment suddenly faded but it was immediately turned into worry.

"Hn, just tired." He replied quietly.

Ryoma felt his eyes closing as he pulled Sakuno closer. He enjoyed the warmth from her back as he snuggled to the crane of her neck. Ryoma's lips accidentally brush on her nape. Sakuno's eyes widen and blush immediately creped to her face.

"Ahh!!!" She shrieked feeling ticklish as she jerked away from him. "What are you doing, Ryoma-kun?!"

Ryoma lazily opened his eyes and glared at her. "What?"

He started chuckling when he saw her touching the back of her neck and her face dark crimson. "I don't know you have tickles on your neck." He chuckled again.

Sakuno stood up and nodded shyly.

Ryoma stood up as well. "Ne, I never know. I'm just testing if you have tick-"

Sakuno's eyes grew even wider. "Why are you teasing me? I haven't forgiven you yet you know." She said as she started walking away.

Ryoma smirked as he grabs her hand. "Come here."

He hugged Sakuno tightly. Sakuno stiffened. "Mada mada dane." Sakuno frowned and pulled away not noticing that Ryoma pulled the bands tying her braided hair.

"Ryoma-kun give it back!" She exclaimed as she tried to get the band from his grip.

Ryoma only chuckled and continued docking Sakuno's attempts. Finally after a few more docks, Sakuno finally got a hold of him. Her weight brought the both of them on the ground. Ryoma struggled for support but it was backfired.

"Ow" Ryoma said as he uses his left hand to caress his aching back.

"Serves you right." She replied.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes at her reply. "You're kinda not yourself today, Sakuno; might as well bring the original back." He smirked.

By that he playful wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward so that his lips were merely inches away from hers. Then the inevitable happens. Sakuno stared widely at him blinking unbelievably as she felt his lips touch hers. He pulled away looking at her smirking.

"So, you're still mad?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno continued staring at him with a very dark shade of red tinting her face.

"If you still haven't forgiven me, I'll repeat my apology."

Ryoma's eyes widen when he heard giggles from the girl he's holding. "Not necessary, Ryoma."

He smiled.

"You're sweet." She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Blush was hard to hide when Ryoma isn't wearing his cap. He brushed his hair with his hand as he stood up then helped Sakuno.

"I know. Maybe that'll be my apology from now on. Expect me to make more mistakes okay?" He said.

Sakuno looked at him blushing. "Okay."

He smirked. _"Next time apologizing won't be hassle."_

---


End file.
